Incomprendido
by C.Cerise
Summary: Kirishima a veces piensa en lo incomprendido que es Bakugou para la sociedad y en como ayudar a su amigo sin que lo sepa con su enamoramiento hacia cierta chica de gravedad cero


**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

Kirishima a veces piensa que la gente no comprende a su amigo, lo tacha en su mente de alguien incomprendido, y es que cuando la gente mira a Bakugou Katsuki suele tener la impresión equivocada, lo miran como un posible villano, lo tratan como un chico inmaduro y antipático e incluso entre personas de su misma edad la mayoría prefiere no involucrarse con el rubio por su mal temperamento.

Pero Bakugou no es un mal tipo, él lo sabe.

Para Kirishima acercarse a Bakugou por primera vez fue difícil, no fue una relación que se creó de la noche a la mañana como muchas otras que había visto, un claro ejemplo podría ser el trío de Midoriya, Iida y Uraraka. Los tres habían congeniado bien de inmediato, él no, él tuvo que esforzarse para entender que a veces Bakugou decía " _muérete_ " y en realidad era un encubierto " _no me preocupes, imbécil_ " o que la frase más característica de Bakugou tenía mil significados pero todos igual de protectores como un lobo protegiendo una manada, porque para Bakugou " _te voy a matar_ " podría ser interpretado de mil maneras tales como; _no te metas con nosotros, no te dejaré que los lastimes, nadie pasará por encima nuestro, no somos débiles, etc._

Kirishima con el tiempo fue encontrando más y más significados dentro de una simple frase que le maravillaron en todo lo que su amigo podía pensar.

Y es que la gente tiene en su mente a alguien que Bakugou no es, porque a pesar de su mal temperamento Bakugou es honesto y desea más que nadie ayudar a la gente, ser alguien en quien se puedan refugiar, un símbolo como All Might, un símbolo que a él lo hizo pararse y mejorar.

E incluso Kirishima apostaría todo su dinero a que la mayoría piensa que Bakugou odia a Deku —porque siempre lo dice así— pero él sabe la verdad —y tal vez, solo tal vez le costó casi dos años entenderlo— Bakugou cuando mira a Midoriya es por lo que es; _su mayor rival._

Hay demasiado, demasiadas cosas que nadie entiende ni podría lograr entender sobre Bakugou si no se dan el tiempo de mirarlo, de acercarse a él y descubrir que en realidad Bakugou no es un mal tipo.

Kirishima se mira la mano y la aprieta haciendo un puño de ella.

Porque lo recuerda, aún recuerda el día en su primer año, cuando eran aún la clase 1-A que Bakugou tomo esa mano, lo vio como un igual y aún mejor lo reconoció como su amigo —porque sabe que nunca lo haría con palabras de verdad.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo idiota? —Es la voz "enojada" de Bakugou mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Kirishima sonríe, no es enojo, es curiosidad.

— Nada, solo pensaba en nuestro primer año en Yuuei —Contesto sin dar mayor detalle.

Bakugou satisfecho con la respuesta vuelve a su comida como si nada hubiera pasado y Kirishima en su interior se ríe.

— ¡AAAAH! ¡TSUYU-CHAN! —El grito de una voz tan reconocible pone en alerta a Kirishima.

Mira a Bakugou sin que esté se de cuenta, porque repentinamente Bakugou se ve demasiado interesado en alguien más, alguien que está una mesa detrás de la de ellos.

Los ojos carmesí de Bakugou están mirando fijamente a ese alguien que tiene voz dulce y una personalidad igual de dulce. Parece inmerso en ello e incluso de forma casi imperceptible sonríe, es ahí que Kirishima decide moverse para mirar detrás de él.

Y la ve.

Porque se acostumbro a verla a ella también, Uraraka está con las mejillas ruborizadas tocándose su cabello desesperada mientras Tsuyu, Iida y Midoriya se ríen de ella por algo que no sabe pero de seguro a avergonzado a la chica de la gravedad.

Y entonces pasa.

Tan desapercibido como la sonrisa de Bakugou, los ojos chocolate de leche de Uraraka se giran y mira hacia la mesa donde él está sentado, pero no lo mira a él, ni Sero, Kaminari o Mina que es su amiga, no, miran a Bakugou y es testigo de cómo esas mejillas de ardilla —como dice Bakugou— se ponen aún más rojas antes de cubrir por completo su rostro con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos de gravedad cero.

— Uraraka cada año se pone más linda —Suelta de repente Kaminari.

Solo Kirishima nota como el cuerpo de Bakugou se tensa, sigue comiendo como si nada mientras esa conversación se alarga, pero está tenso, DEMASIADO tenso.

Esta a punto de intervenir cuando Mina decide intervenir primero, para mal.

— Ochako está enamorada de alguien —Suelta con emoción sosteniendo su tenedor.

Kirishima piensa de inmediato que su novia no tiene sentido del peligro y está seguro que escucho un click de los palillos de Bakugou, posiblemente rompió uno —o tal vez los dos— pero sigue comiendo como si nada sosteniendo los palillos con más fuerza.

— ¿De quién? ¿Es de nuestra clase? ¿Es Midoriya? Todos han pensado que es Midoriya desde el primer año —Dice entonces Sero siguiendo con esa conversación.

— No les diré, es un secreto de amigas —Contesta entonces su novia comiendo una lechuga.

Sero y Kaminari respingan.

— ¡¿Entonces porque nos has dicho?! Eso es dar poca información Mina —Kaminari intenta indagar.

Pero Mina no sede.

— Bueno, de seguro es Midoriya, hasta Aoyama se lo insinuó —Sero termina por rebalsar el vaso ya lleno.

El servicio de Bakugou hace un fuerte sonido cuando esté los deja caer en la mesa, todos los están mirando, esperando a ver qué hará o dirá.

— Termine, me voy —Es todo lo que dice con voz neutral.

Pero Kirishima lo sabe, Bakugou está enojado y sus manos sudando por hacer una explosión.

Suspira mirando a todos con reproche y ellos lo miran como niños regañados.

— Terminemos pronto, la clase ya va a comenzar —Decide poner fin a todo sin que pregunten, porque Kirishima JAMÁS dirá que sabe lo que pasó, no traicionaría a su amigo cuando incluso a él le cuesta aceptar que _está enamorado._

Lo que queda de día pasa rápido, Bakugou da su 110% en el simulacro y es felicitado, pero no le da importancia y sigue su día completamente enojado, verdaderamente enojado.

Kirishima está seguro que Uraraka está enamorada de Bakugou, como él de ella, pero ninguno de los dos va a ser capaz de hacer algo para juntarse y de seguir así se graduaran sin que ninguno de los dos haga algo, no es lo suyo intervenir —eso es más de su novia— pero ha decidido que debe idear un plan y juntarlos algo así como una cita doble o encerrarlos en una habitación de ser necesario.

— ¿K-kirishima-kun? —La suave voz de Uraraka irrumpe sus pensamientos.

Mina la mira.

Él la mira.

Y Uraraka se ruborizado nerviosa por la atención de ambos.

— ¿Podemos hablar a solas Kirishima-kun? —Esta aún más nerviosa por hacer una pregunta tan extraña frente a su novia —incluso él está extrañado—

—¡Oh! Yo iré a buscar más palomitas, _suerte Ochako_ —Mina cree que no escucha eso último que le susurra y él hace como si no lo escucho.

— Dime ¿Qué necesitas Uraraka? —Con una sonrisa —de tiburón como diría Bakugou— responde a su compañera, está intrigado por ver qué hará.

Uraraka se sienta.

Mira a todos lados.

Lo mira a él.

Se sonroja.

Y habla.

— _Me_ _gusta Bakugou-kun_ —Suelta entonces en un susurro demasiado bajo, pero con una seguridad y determinación que le hace darse cuenta que no siente vergüenza de decirlo, sino que quiere mantenerlo en secreto.

Él se ríe, no con malicia, sino simplemente porque le parece grandioso que Uraraka se acercara a él para decir aquello.

Uraraka al escuchar la risa de Kirishima se sonroja violentamente y comienza a mover las manos de un lado para el otro.

— Y-yo… bueno… sabes… —Uraraka hablaba entrecortado y sin concretar nada haciendo la situación aún más divertida para él— ¡Kirishima-kun! —Grita— Debo decir que me gusta… ¡El Mochi! Sí, me gusta el mochi ¿Has probado el de frutilla? Es lindo y de un tono rojo ¡Pero no ese rojo intenso como sus ojos! ¡NO! ¡Yo no quería decir eso!

Y comienza a divagar, haciendo aún más graciosa la situación, cada vez Uraraka parece más roja hasta que algo sucede con su cuerpo que comienza a flotar en la sala, con los el rostro cubierto por sus manos y murmurando un sinfín de cosas sobre el mochi de frutilla sin siquiera notar que está flotando, Kirishima tiene que pararse para intentar agarrarla.

— ¡Oi! Uraraka estás flotando —Trata de llamar su atención, pero ella no lo escucha.

Kirishima salta tratando de agarrar de las piernas a Uraraka y a su vez intenta no mirar la piel expuesta mientras lo intenta, pero falla, y ella no lo hace más fácil para él al simplemente flotar en otro mundo paralelo en el que están.

Es en un instante que decide pararse en el sofá más grande y saltar que logra tocar su pierna y llamar su atención. Uraraka al notar aquel contacto directo contra su piel quita sus manos y lo mira, ruborizada, roja como los ojos de Bakugou y balbuceando más cosas mientras él intenta que ella deje de flotar.

— ¿Qué carajos hacen? —Kirishima la suelta de inmediato al escuchar es voz tan ronca y profunda llena de enojo.

Pero no alcanza a decir nada cuando Bakugou ya está a su lado, y no, no para golpearlo —y en lo profundo de su mente agradece eso— sino para agarrar aquel pequeño cuerpo había decidido liberarse de su propio quirk en ese mismo momento.

Cuando se gira y los vez Uraraka está en los brazos de Bakugou siendo sostenida como una princesa.

— ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo, cara redonda? —Pero a ella no le pregunta con enojo, claro que no, porque a Uraraka siempre aún cuando le habla como a todos es diferente de todas formas.

Más tranquilo, más relajado e incluso más feliz de lo que parece al oído normal.

— Bueno… yo… ¿Te gusta el mochi, Bakugou-kun? —Pregunta entonces haciendo que el rubio frunza el entrecejo porque no lo entiende.

Se escucha un suspiro de parte de Bakugou y una risa de Uraraka.

Pero no la suelta, es más, se la lleva así, tal cual sin importar quienes puedan mirar.

— Vayamos por mochi de frutilla y un té, cara redonda —Y esa simple declaración hace que Kirishima se sorprenda.

Ellos desaparecen juntos y entonces piensa que tal vez Bakugou no lo necesita, porque Bakugou se enamoró de Uraraka y Uraraka se enamoró de Bakugou conociéndolo, sabiendo que él es un chico complicado, incomprendido ante la sociedad pero que ella comprende mejor que nadie.

— ¿Sabías que Bakugou se le declaro a Uraraka? —Suelta entonces su novia entrando con un bol de palomitas en sus manos.

Saca una, la muerde y se sienta a su lado.

— ¿Ah sí? —Dice con total naturalidad prendiendo la televisión.

Mina se acomoda en su pecho mirando a la televisión.

— Llevan saliendo desde hace seis meses aproximadamente, van a citas secretas y Ochako duerme en su habitación sin que nadie sepa, Bakugou le dio su polera favorita y Ochako duerme con ella —Mina saca un puñado de palomitas que va comiendo de a poco.

Se pregunta cómo sabe eso su novia, pero tal vez no quiera saber, lo que le sorprende es lo bien informada que está respecto a las vidas de los chicos.

— ¿Entonces que quería de mi? —Pregunta girando el rostro para mirar a su novia.

Ella se ríe de él.

— Tal vez pedirte la mano de Bakugou —Responde entonces riéndose de él.

Kirishima también comienza a reír con ella para continuar viendo la película con su novia abrazándola para atraerla a su cuerpo.

— Eres un buen amigo Kirishima y un increíble novio también —Dice Mina para zanjar la conversación.

Y mientras se relaja junto con su novia mirando aquella película de amor Kirishima no puede evitar pensar que su amigo está en buenas manos, porque Bakugou Katsuki, el incomprendido de la clase especial de la U.A está enamorada de Uraraka Ochako y ella lo comprende mejor que nadie, para Kirishima no hay mejor mujer que ella para su amigo.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí lo dejo!

Que gran amigo es Kirishima ¿no lo piensan? Quise hacer algo como más del punto de vista de Kirishima sobre Bakugou y su forma de ser o cómo seria si estuviera enamorado, lamento si ha quedado un poquin OOC

Pero espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, estoy terminando ciertos escritos que estare colocando por aquí prontito

 ** _¡Nos leemos luego!_**


End file.
